fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darrell
Darrell, formerly known as Lord Cowboy Darrell, is the main antagonist of the 2011 Warner Bros. animated series The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy. He is a robot model produced by the evil company Boxmore, and one of the many robotic children of his deceased father, Lord Boxman, who wants to eliminate friendship and destroy the heroes, primarily just to gain his admiration. He is also the CEO of Boxmore. Appearence Darrell is a red colored cyclops-like robot with a teenage physical structure and appearance. He has red armor platings with grayish-black robotic boots, and yellow colored markings on his hands and chest. Much of the his face is white, has only one eye and has a brain on top of his head covered only by a green colored glass. As Big Darrell, he retains the same appearance, but is much larger and taller and as Mega Darrell, his appearance changes with his feet being tanks and his shoulders and chest hiding cannons and many kinds of military weaponry. Personality Darrell has a rather arrogant and boastful personality as he's Boxman's most loyal henchman and fights to prove that he's worthy of the title. Much like the rest of his kind, Darrell is known for his criminal and juvenile behavior as he's a trickster, persistant, and dimwitted as well. He also hates the heroes of the Plaza and is thus, constantly sent in to fight them and is their main rival throughout most of the encounters between the plaza and Boxman's henchmen. He has a short temper and is easily set off by minor things such as insults and is engaged in a sibling rivalry with his younger sister, Shannon, over Boxman's admiration. Despite his villainous behavior, Darrell has a soft side as he does truly love his sister and respects him greatly and follows himself's orders without question and regardless of how often he fails. He's also often described as being emotionally unstable as he's easily set off by minor insults, which is his biggest weakness, and is quick to bicker with his siblings. Darrell is also envious as he secretly admires the heroes he fights, Bedbug Man, and Opossum Boy, and wishes to be like them despite his constant battles with the heroes. Powers and Abilities Shannon's main weapons are buzz-saws, she can summon them on her hands or feet. She can also transform into almost anything, changing both in shape and size. She can also turn into a giant hammer, a blanket, or even a twister. Shannon also has a built-in lipstick in her hand. Like Darrell and Raymond, she can reboot by clicking a button placed inside the triangle on her chest. This makes her body explode, and her consciousness is regained in a new body. Trivia Category:The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Weaklings Category:Military Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Con Artists Category:Successful Category:On & Off